nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Macro City
'Macro City '''is the capital of the Human Kingdom, and home to Princess Mayapple. It serves as the first stage of Nefarious, and introduces the player to the game's basic mechanics and story. Main Story The game begins in Macro City, with Crow kidnapping Princess Mayapple and being pursued by his arch-nemesis, Mack. Crow monologues about his plot, introducing himself as the villain of this story. After crashing a bus into a police blockade, Crow manages to lose Mack and continue navigating the city. Mayapple asks Crow if that was really necessary, to which Crow offers an emphatic ''"Yes!" ''Along the way, he fights Taddlebots, Coppers, and Reaperbots. Eventually, Crow meets up with his minions, who inform him that they've set up his death ray just up ahead. Crow leaps out of the adjacent building, and lands on a moving car, finding himself pursued by the game's first boss, the MCPD SWAT Van. Crow must then defeat the SWAT Van, by punching Reaperbots into it or deflecting its own cannonballs back at it. After four hits, the van is out of commission, and Crow continues on his way. At this point, Crow has the option of turning back and finding a lone Taddlebot, who bribes Crow with a treasure chest to leave them alone. Crow meets up with more minions, who Princess Mayapple cheerily greets. Crow is annoyed by Mayapple being so nice to his minions, though he quickly moves on as his evil secretary Becky sends down his new grenades, allowing Crow to fire explosive projectile weapons. Crow and Mayapple head up an elevator, where Mack catches up to them again. Crow greets his old rival, but is surprised to see he has no heroic banter to throw at him. Mack simply asks Crow to get into his boss mech so they can get this over with, and says that he needs to talk to Mayapple. After clearing a few more buildings, Crow reaches his death ray, and Mack arrives. But rather than battle Crow, he simply breaks up with Mayapple, declaring that she spends more time with Crow than him, and that he has "real crimes to stop" before flying away. Crow, annoyed, shouts that he ''is committing a real crime, and is disappointed and angry at Mack for just giving up. Mayapple, meanwhile, is also angry at being dumped. Crow laments that he had cool theme music planned for the day he finally defeated Mack, and begins humming a vocal version of the stage-clear theme. Mayapple, resigned, says to just take her back to the Sovereign. Crow asks if he can still play the music anyway, and she tells him he can go ahead. The stage ends, and Crow and Mayapple return to the Sovereign. Sovereign: After Macro City Immediately after clearing Macro City, Crow and Mayapple return to the Sovereign, Crow's airship. Here, Becky offers Mayapple her usual spelt risotto and soupe au pistou, encouraging the princess to make herself comfortable aboard the ship. Becky asks Crow what his plans are, but Crow remains secretive, merely saying that he's a genius and needs five princesses. Becky leaves it at that, for the time being. Ending Bad Ending In the bad ending, Macro City - along with the entire world - has been completely taken over by Crow. Huge cloth tapestries bearing Crow's face are hung throughout the city, as Crow's minions march through the streets. Good Ending In the good ending, Princess Mayapple stands atop a building, hoping that Crow is still alive somewhere - remarking that despite his villainy, he ultimately stayed by his friends in the end. Mack apologizes to Mayapple for breaking up with her, and wonders if they could give their romantic relationship another try. Mayapple declines, much to Mack's disappointment. Trivia * The name "Macro City" bears the names of its designated hero and villain, 'Ma'ck and 'Cro'w. Category:A to Z Category:Stages Category:Human Kingdom Category:Locations